Ai :Love:
by Uchiha Girl 1221
Summary: Another one of my emo one shots! *cackles!* YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE MY DRAMA! SasukeOc :::Even in death we will be different from the rest, because only we know true loneliness:::


AN: Good day/night/whatever my beautiful readers. I know I know!! WORK ON THE STORIES!! I am. I'm finishing them before my next update on them. Oneshots and requests are going up as I finish them. This was just random really... the lyrics nor Naruto belong to me (Accept the part about the soul at the bottom I wrote that.) Enjoy the drama goodness!

* * *

**Ai**

_**For even when all have forgotten we were here, the mark our love made will still be left behind.**_

The wind blew over the Fire Country bringing clouds heavy with rain with it. Few were out on the cold day and those who were hurried toward there destination. All but two. One was Sasuke Uchiha. The other was me, Yachi Tora (AN: The name means Eight thousand Tigers) Both of us were driven to the same destination, the apartment building we both lived in. Everyday it was a race between us to see who could get there first. A stubborn game we played. Both determined to be better than the other because we both had similar goals in mind, the murder of someone once close to us. For him I knew it was his older brother. The prodigy of the Uchiha clan. As for myself it was my Father. The man that had killed my Mother beforemy very eyes and cursed me to bare his clan name and heritage. I was of a mere twelve then and I had seen far more violence and death than any human being should have too. I stood in front of the building now, and our eyes met Onyx facettes met Saphire diamonds. His eyes smouldered in defeat. A tie to him was like a loss. He could tie with a girl after all. It tarnished his pride. The standoff lasted until the rain began to pour suddenly we both darted inside to flee the rain. Our eyes locked again once we were inside. A fraction of a second passed and we were both running down the hall, determined to beat one another to our rooms completely adjacent to the others. My key slid in the lock first but he managed to get inside before me. He wouldn't let himself lose again.

_**You've been hit by, You've been struck by, a smooth criminal.**_

A soft sigh left my lips. As long as Sasuke Uchiha could beat me, so could my father. I stepped into the desolate flat that belonged to me. I couldn't call it a home, it wasn't warm enough to be. I heard the slightest crumple of paper beneath my feet and lifted the small envelope to where I could read it. 'Payment notice' the front read. I opened it carefully and pulled the paper out. It was a notice about raised payments... again. I read the amount, 700 ryo a month, and cursed, I couldn't afford that. Not even with extra missions. My eyes closed and I turned to step out my door. Pride in tatters already. I slowly raised my hand to knock on the Uchiha's door. He opened it before my fist could touch the wood. "You want something Tora?" He asked his usual emotionless facade in place. "You got the payment notice I assume..." I said slowly. He nodded once," I can't really afford it. Do you think you could live with me or vice versa? It would help both our wallets. The Payment would be less than it is now," It currently stood at 500 ryo," And groceries can be split as well. That gives us both money for other neccessities, weapons for example." He nodded at each point and smirked slightly when I was finished. "Whatever. We'll have to tell the Land Lord immeadiatly, and you will have to start packing." I fumed slightly already feeling mortified by the thought of living with the arrogant ass.

_**I hate everything about you, why do I love you?**_

I felt his eyes follow me back into my home. I didn't have much to pack, clothes, weapons, books, bed clothes, and that was all of it. I barely kept groceries in the house and intended to leave them for pests to get into, my personal revenge for the raised rent. The Land Lord was a very greedy man and raised the rent about two hundred ryo once a year or so. When I had first moved in it had only been 100 ryo. When I shuffled the stuff into his place he sighed. "You realize there is only one bedroom, right?" He said looking away from me. "Yeah, what of it?" "Don't try anything, I'm not afraid to hurt a girl," He threatened. "Why would I want to touch you Uchiha?" I hissed scournfully. He cringed slightly looking like he almost regretted saying a word. I turned in my key the next day and officially completed my move in with Sasuke. It was easy at first, we both went on missions or trained at the same time. Some lasted a bit longer than others. We both always came home tired and neither of us had trouble falling asleep. Though we slept in the same bed neither of us crossed the invisible line between us. Even when one or the other woke screaming from there nightmares. There was a mutual respect between us that never seemed to falter. Quietly though we both began to hunger for more power, the power to destroy out invisible tormentors and end the nightmares forever.

_**Mary had a lamb, his eyes black as coal.**_

I began to sense darkness in him, more so after the chunin exams. After that hemore often crossed our invisble lines. The first time we kissed was sweet, almost cliche. It had been during dinner one night, neither of us had had a mission and we had prepared a full course meal for a change of pace. His lips had felt warm against my own, almost like they were meant to be together. The second time had been that same night, I had awoken from a nightmare, one of my worst. He had cradled me and kissed me until I had calmed down. I had let the line blur that night, and then all the lines blurred into one. I let him be close to me, and he let me be close to him. We slept close together, almost intertwined. It stayed that way for months and we both found some semblance of hapiness. Though we both longed to be with eachother more intamatly our pride prevented us from ever going beyond a kiss.

_**Just once in my life. I think it'd be nice. Just to lose control... Just once.**_

Then that dreaded night came. The sound four came knocking for Sasuke's attention. We had both gone to investigate the noise. Tayuya had taken me by the arms when I had found them, to keep me from stopping them, my mouth had been bond so I couldn't speak or scream. I felt as helpless then as I had the night my Mother had died. He had watched me for a moment and then his eyes died. When the sound four had left he had freed me from my binds easily. From then I knew he had made his decision to leave. The night came again when he had packed and was ready, so was I. I followed him to the very edge of the village when that pink-haired idiot proclaimed her love for him. It fell on deaf ears for he felt nothing for her. When he set her on the bench he leaned down for a moment but then disapeared from my sight. "You're just as bad as she is," he muttered in my ear," Go home." "I have no home," I hissed at him. A soft chuckle filled my ears before I met the black abyss.

_**I'll be coming home just to be alone. Because I know you're not there and I know that you don't care... **_

I woke up in our bed, he had even covered me up. My tears froze then, as well as my heart and my soul. I moved out within the week, taking all of our posessions and putting them in storage. I packed a light bag and went in pursuit of the Uchiha heir. I moved past all of the battles that the sound ninja had put Naruto and his friends through, and even past The Valley of End. I knew when I had found the Sound Country. I could sense all the shinobi around me. My Kekkei Genkai was kicking in. Now that I felt nothing the power of the Tora clan flashed through my veins. I could smell everything, my hearing had even improved. I could move faster than any jonin I had met and even some ANBU. The other shinobi regaurded me with distance, they sensed my power just as easily as I felt it. When I found my way to the sound village I was met by the elite ninja that lived there. I cast my konoha headband at there feet, the many scratch marks evident from the shine of the metal. There gazes fell back on me and one whispered to another they disapeared. The next two years were a blur of colors, bright, dark, and everything inbetwee.

_**We're all greiving, lost and bleeding. **_

When the blur finally ended Orochimaru had been long killed. As had my Father. I had triumphed over him in the first year after I had left Konoha. Without aid from Orochimaru himself. Sasuke and I had reconnected in a few ways, the main one being physically. He wanted to revive his clan, I wanted a purpose. I drowned myself in the pleasure we could bring eachother. I traveled with Team Snake, then Hawk, and then even went as far as to follow him into Akatsuki. Though I proved little use with my state of being. Karin looked at me with little liking she often made snappish remarks about how he could have done much better with a ninja of calibur. I struck her faster than she could preceeve. She never spoke a bad word against me again. Though now I was pregnant with the man's child, Sasuke Uchiha treated me with little more love than one a kicked dog. He seemed to take pride in the fact he would have a child but not the woman he was having it with. His coal colored eyes were always the same when they gazed at me. Black ice.

_**Can't break the silence... It's breaking me. And I'm alone now. Me and All I stood for. **_

The day came for me to have the child. Complications caused my baby to come into the world as well as I to be taken out of it. I screamed when it was my time to die, in pure difiance of death. I did not think myself immortal, but I was not ready to die. Karin and Madara both made sure I would never say another word. I screamed at them, and all the while I knew, Sasuke would hear that it was the rantings of a dying woman. "You'll be the death of him!" I had screamed and screamed again," You'll kill them all!" I had died choking on my own blood, and still screaming every second until my soul moved on.

_**Through the mirror, tunneling down. Forever more. My soul to pieces.**_

I fell. I fell forever it seemed and then when I finally found myself still, it was nothing like I thought hell would be. Instead of the fire I felt a cool breeze. I heard trees rustle, and I opened my eyes. I was in and endless forest. It was my own paradise, though many things made it far from perfect. I was free to feel at last and all I could feel was lonely. Though no matter how many times I wandered the plain, no one else was to be found. It was a silent purgatory. Then finally after what seemed to be forever I was no longer alone. He found me like he had the night he left Konoha. "You should have gone home Tora," he whispered in my ear. "You were my home Uchiha," I answered him lightly. He smirked and leaned closer," Then you should have found a new home, it would have been much better than dying at sixteen, don't you think?" "No, I died happy, even if it didn't seem so," I replied. He just nodded and sat on the ground beneath one of the trees, a soft sigh left him," You were right you know, those two were the end of me." "When have I ever been wrong Uchiha?"

_**Owari.**_


End file.
